The present invention relates to a polyester resin composition, and more particularly, to a polyester resin composition which is excellent in flame retardance, mechanical properties, heat resistance, and moldability, and thus is suitable for use in production of moldings for cars, home electric appliances, and so forth.
In recent years, a glass fiber-reinforced polyester resin has been increasingly demanded because of its excellent heat resistance and mechanical properties. In applications of car parts, home electric appliances and so forth, such a polyester resin has been needed to increase its flame retardance.
To impart flame retardance to a polyester resin, a flame retardant and an auxiliary flame retardant are usually added to the resin. In general, however, an auxiliary flame retardant acts on the polyester resin and decreases its molecular weight, thereby causing a problem that the mechanical properties, heat resistance and moldability of the polyester resin are seriously decreased.